Sekaibīto Entertainment Inspirations
Sekaibīto Entertainment has developed so much franchises that are building very successfully. Did you know that these franchises were actually an inspiration from something into making these franchises? Sekaibīto Entertainment has most of its franchises based off and created off of something their own, but this isn't a rip-off. Yare Yare Mariko Lucky Star Super Kabuto Magical Boy Nicolas Puella Magi Madoka ☆ Magica The Magical Boy Nicolas series mostly has a huge influence from Madoka Magica, especially the characters being similar to the Madoka characters. Sekaibīto stated that this is their first Magical Boy series to do after being inspired by Madoka Magica. Hyperdimension Neptunia the Magical Boy Nicolas franchise will have many influences from Hyperdimension Neptunia. Instead of the character roles, the future upcoming games for the Magical Boy Nicolas franchise will incorporate elements from some of the Hyperdimension Neptunia games (once as Sekaibīto Entertainment's creator and writer, Nicolas Mejia has the chance to check out the games of it sometime). Jurotsoku Conker Aoki The Human Sonic The Hedgehog Instead of there being anthropomorphic animals, humans are the one who live in the universe according to the series. The series stars Aoki as the main character and protagonist, who has the ability to run faster and protect the world from the evil Dr. Tamago, alongside with his buddies, Gurē and Akushu. Fabulous Nio Yuki Yuna Is A Hero Tha Sabējiz N.W.A. Tha Sabējiz has tons of influences from N.W.A. It revolves the story of a gangster at age 17, Erikku Rijuto, also known as by his nickname, Lil Sabēji, who is the leader of the group with the same name of the series. Erikku is considered to be an inspiration from N.W.A.'s Eazy-E, while Jorugi Tsuyunio, also known as CremeTude is considered as an inspiration from the rapper, Ice Cube, Dekai Zarohu, also known as MC Deze, is considered to be an inspiration from N.W.A.'s MC Ren, Metsuzo Yunko, also known as DJ Metunko, is considered to be an inspiration from N.W.A.'s DJ Yella, and Aruberuto Chakuto, also known as Bigg AruChak, is considered to be an inspiration from N.W.A.'s Dr. Dre. Tha Sabējiz will have a story-line of its own. Kariudo Academy RWBY Gothic Marūna Sailor Moon Gothic Marūna starts off with a story, starring Marūna Kuroka, who has been chosen to be the leader of the Magical Goth Girls. The fighting moments will be influenced from the fighting moments from Sailor Moon. Marūna acts very serious, along with her teammates, Chikiyoko Dazukorua, Yui Mukomiicho, Ryaka Tsuyunia and Sharuka Tiyojomi, to defeat the Anti-Goths, similar to how the Sailor Scouts defeat the Negaverse/Dark Kingdom. The Great Sumida Sisters Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power Nikoru Kagamucho Haruhi Suzumiya The Nikoru Kagamucho series has some influences from Haruhi Suzumiya, but different. For example, instead of Nikoru Kagamucho harassing Anzerina Tuishina, Nikoru secretly shares a romantic relationship, only with Samyueru Yamucharu. Tokubetsuna Difendā! Shugo Chara! Vyder Nation Wario Land/WarioWare Inc. Ventus KanoKon! Cool High School Protection Power! Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! Rockstar Suniyoka Super Sonico Sekaibīto Entertainment has officially stated that Rockstar Suniyoka is meant to be a Magical Girl type of Super Sonico. Suniyoka Homanku, also known as in her Rockstar form, Rockstar Suniyoka, has been given a task to defeat the evil spirits who posses people into criticizing Suniyoka hatefully. Suniyoka, however, defeats the evil spirits by using a wand-like that is shaped like a microphone. Kaicho! Love Live! School Idol project Magical Girl Slayer Samanka Hirahikan Kill La Kill Superstar Heroine Natsuko Miyagamine Pop Nekkyō Stream! Group Dance Party Fifth Harmony Densetsu Larika The Legend of Zelda Savage Galz Duo! Academy Of Adobansuro High School DxD Academy Of Adobansuro has became Sekaibīto Entertainment's first 18+ series and it is meant to be for Mature audiences. The main character stars Tachiro as the main protagonist, who is officially a member of the Kichizaya Crew (run by Arutemisu). As for Academy Of Adobansuro, Arutemisu has always been with Tachiro (as if Tachiro was her boyfriend). At most nights, Arutemisu spends the night at Tachiro's place and always sleeps with him. The Testament of Sister New Devil Academy Of Adobansuro will also have some influences from The Testament Of Sister New Devil. Instead of the Demons for the series, there will be enemies, called "Beasts", that will be the Kichizaya Crew's sworn enemy. Incredible Nario Cowboy Bebop Magical Princess Jina Zarumoku The Fable Of Hachitsuro Puella Magi Nicoletta ☆ Magica Puella Magi Madoka ☆ Magica Meaty Tales Veggie Tales For Meaty Tales, instead of there being talking vegetables and fruits, Meaty Tales has its thing, only from the "meat" family. Sekaibīto stated that Meaty Tales is meant to be more of a teen/young adult related Veggie Tales type that is not meant to be for children, but instead for teens/young adults. The art-style, however, isn't heavily influenced from Veggie Tales, but instead, Meaty Tales' art style will heavily be more of an Anime and Manga type of art style. Yanira and Vanessa Pop Team Epic The Yanira and Vanessa series corporates elements from Pop Team Epic, such as Yanira Victorio, who plays a role of Popuko, but with a different personality, and Vanessa Salazar, who plays a role of Pipimi with the calmer personality. The two are seen to have misadventures throughout the series. Anamu Kiyotane: Pink Power! Team S.U.Z.I. Dr. Adaruriku Gaihi Crash Bandicoot What happens when things turn the opposite direction? The new series stars Dr. Adaruriku Gaihi as the main protagonist who is also a scientist after graduating from Science School. He was taken as hostage by a violent and murderous creature and the main antagonist named Klesh Cosheapal. Adaruriku uses one of his tools to escape the trap. After escaping, he later finds himself in a purple island and he was found by a mask, known as Utsura Mashiyama and tends to defend Adaruriku and helps him go on his adventure to defeat his enemy for trying to murder him. Evident Squad Rikariudo Journey Friday (Film) Sword Art Online: The Story of Nijito Mazakada Sword Art Online Susumémasu Rinako's Eccentric Venture JoJo's Bizarre Adventure The Boondocks Midori 2020 Azumanga Daioh As Midori 2020 is considered to be an inspiration from Azumanga Daioh, Midori 2020 will have its own different story-line, such as instead of a school, Midori Tachikuruno (who has the personality of Chiyo Mihama), sets out on an adventure to protect her hometown of Kyōtango from monsters, alongside with her two friends, Richiko Katogane (who has the personality of Sakaki, but doesn't feel like her) and Beniko Izushira (who has a roasting personality of Tomo Takino both of them maybe the hyperactive). Some of the Azumanga Daioh references will be influenced. Terrific Tamane Giana Sisters Terrific Tamane has some influences from the Giana Sisters, such as the punk outfits that Tamane and her friend Bajinia can transform to. Mighty No. 9 Terrific Tamane's first upcoming game that will be released around the future will incorporate sprites, similar to the Mighty No. 9 game. Verdant The Cucumber Spark The Electric Jester Instead of Verdant being a jester, Verdant once had two jobs, a comedian and a singer and found out that his brother, Burden had taken his two jobs cause of Burden's jealousy and hatred cause of Verdant's popularity. As in this case, Verdant will play a similar role to Spark and Burden will play a similar role to Fark. Superstar Nikothal Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Cardcaptor Sakura Defender Aī Safaīa Freedom Planet Black Rock Shooter Lighten: The Story of a Spirit Exorcist Bleach Saber Design Wired Sword Art Online In the real world, Sūkikyō Rezā discovers an online game online, entitled Saber Design Wired. As he goes into it, he finds himself in a digital world and notices his wildcat avatar as he is nicknamed Normus. Sūkikyō, also known as Normus, plays a similar role to Kazuto Kirigaya, also known as Kirito. Coral Kāmain plays a similar role of Asuna Yuuki since Sūkikyō/Normus and Coral's romantic relationship was being influenced from how Kazuto/Kirito and Asuna having their romantic relationship. Dynamic Tadō-Kun Miraculous Schoolgirl Specialized Agency Nodoka Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka Schoolgirl Strikers WeoGrealeos Geoweasel Nettémon Magical Maiden Samashiko Blazing Adumbration Fire Emblem Pietist Nikollauseu Saint Seiya The Rising of the Shield Hero Saguyō: Pythoness Warrior Re Zero Starting Life in Another World Although, Saguyō: Pythoness Warrior will have its one influence from Re Zero Starting Life in Another World, which happens to be how Saguyō Igazaki having a dream of where he was in his own game, similar to how Subaru Natsuki getting into another world. For Saguyō: Pythoness Warrior, Saguyō Igazaki has a dream of where he was in his own game, Marvelous Machikō, a Magical Girl game. It may be stated that Saguyō will have the personality of Subaru. Guardian Mage Sayokó Nurse Witch Komugi Shukúzu Mii Notes